schweet, schweet ralph
by glitch-the-ninja
Summary: a series of songfic/one-shot things. mostly just random stuff about the four friends and maybe a few cameos. reviews are welcome and flames will be destroyed by a flamethrower! Rated T because i am the most paranoid person ever.
1. it's always a good time for ralph

1. it's always a good time by Carly Rae Jepson and owl city

Ralph p.o.v.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**

I woke up today with a suprising smile as i felt the blanket that Felix gave me and the pillow from Vanellope on me as i slowly stretched and got out of bed.

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
**Cuz it's always a good time.**

After some leftover pancakes, I headed out to game central because today was the vacant Sunday where no one ever came. I notied vanellope being chased by link and gave a satisfied smirk.

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**  
** Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
** I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
** Cuz it's always a good time**

I decided to just go to tappers and see if tapper knew when the dance dance revolution party starts. When i got there, Tapper said that it was just starting and that even surge was off duty at the party.

I rushed back into game central only to be nearly run over by sonic who was getting confused with the glitches of vanellope that not even the super fast hedgehog could keep up with.**  
**

With another small smile playing on my lips, i yelled for vanellope and gave sonic back his drumstick from his brother.

**Good morning and good night**  
** I wake up at twilight**  
** It's gonna be alright**  
** We don't even have to try**  
** It's always a good time**

** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** It's always a good time**  
** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

We headed to the party and met up with yuri from DDR and started dancing just a little. Me and vanellope watched some of the other sugar rush racers and neither of us could withstand laughing for even a whole minute. Apparently king candy never held dance parties.

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**  
** Checked out of my room hit the ATM**  
** Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**  
** Cuz it's always a good time**

Vanellope got into a break dance battle with Shadow and actually dragged me into it. sonic was the judge so naturally, all he said was "whichever one isn't shadow!" which annoyed us because we *ahem* I was killing it out there and that little blue dyed mole rat didn't even care.

After the dancing was finished though, Vanellope looked at me through those entrancingly cte little eyes she had and screamed that that was the most fun she'd had in ages! Gosh, I thought she would explode!

**Good morning and good night**  
** I wake up at twilight**  
** It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**  
** It's always a good time.**

** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** It's always a good time**  
** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

Vanellope started looking tired so i decided to bring her back to sugar rush, despite her protests which were all punctuated in yawns.**  
**

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** It's always a good time**  
** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

** Doesn't matter when**  
** It's always a good time then**  
** Doesn't matter where**  
** It's always a good time there**

** Doesn't matter when,**  
** It's always a good time then**

Once we got Back to sugar rush, I put Vanellope in her bed and was about to leave when i felt a cold sticky substance on the back of my head.**  
**

"looks like the party hasn't stopped, has it stinkbrain?" She said as she threw another one of the sticky balls which turned out to be ice cream dipped in chocolate syrup.

We started throwing assorted candies around the room, while i thought aabout how wonderful the day was and how every day like this is always followed by the worst day ever.

But that doesn't really matter right now, does it?

**It's always a good time**  
** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** It's always a good time**  
** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** It's always a good time**  
** Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

* * *

**Well that was it So please review with new songs and ideas but don't tell me how sucky it was. I already know that.**


	2. Welcome to vanellope's life

**Hello people! I didn't do a very good intro last time so, my name is jay but my friends call me fluke. I live in florida and I do a sort of zombie survival camp. That's all you get to know for now so ON WITH THE STORY**

**p.s. sorry about the late-ish update  
**

**p.s.s. I don't own wreck it ralph  
**

**P.s.s.s. SSSSSSSSSSSssssssSSSSSSSSSSS SsssssssSSSSSSSSS  
**

* * *

_2. welcome to my life by simple plan_

Vanellope p.o.v.

Today was the day.

Today, i will win.

Today I will... oh no.

_Taffyta_

"Hmm... I wonder if you plan on racing, well do you?"she said with sarcasm in her voice as her lackeys, Candlehead and Rancis were giving me questioning looks.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out-of-place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**

I had managed to scramble an engine together with a recently thrown out kart i found so, "yeah, I'm definitely gonna race, what's your problem with that sour queen" I said out loud as almost everyone gasped except for Gloyd who snickered. Taffyta discretely snapped her fingers and everyone slowly started to surround me. Taffyta strode towards me with a superior look in her eye while I tried to combat the fear in mine.

"Exactly who do you think you are?" she asked, her face turning dark.

"I'm the greatest racer ever" I replied with a smirk that must have killed taffyta on the inside.

...

...

...

**Do you ever wanna run away?**  
**Do you lock yourself in your room?**  
**With the radio on, turned up so loud**  
**That no one hears you screaming**

After an excruciatingly long awkward silence, i heard taffyta pull out a whistle and blow, as all the other racers charged me like a pack of hungry dogs.

All I felt was thousands of well executed moves, kicks, punches, and a bunch of violent pranks that were given to Swizzle by Gloyd. Occasionally, i would fight back, maybe hit a few punches on minty or Rancis. In between the evil attacks, I noticed Gloyd just standing off to the side, looking conflicted at what was going on before him.

Just after I thought that, Taffyta yelled for Gloyd to carry me up the tree. He said that I might get seriously hurt but after a few of the diva's protests, He accepted, Carrying my numb body up one of the candy cane trees.

**No you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels alright**  
**You don't know what it's like, to be like m_eee_**

At about 20 feet, he got ready to drop me when i suddenly heard his voice "I'm sorry vanel", and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked, when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**When no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

_**Gloyd p.o.v.  
**_

'what did I just do!?' I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

As i watched her tumble through the branches, I saw a glint of more metallic red on the edge of one of the more sharp branches with the same red liquid spilling out onto the ground ever so slightly.

"Serves you right you little glitch, never try to mess with our game!" Taffyta said as she looked down at the crumpled body at her feet.

I started descending the tree slowly but at about ten feet, I heard a light crack and looked down to see that it was rancis, stomping on vanellope's leg. The one that just so happened to be the double stripe.

"Double stripes break, _reject_"

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?**

well that did it.

"Yo Rancis!" I yelled as I jumped the last 10 feet down.

"What"

"Don't you think that was a little far? I mean, don't get me wrong, she is just a glitch and all but does anyone really deserve that?" I said with an unusual hint of wisdom to my nervous and suggesting voice.

"Just what are you saying?" Rancis questioned with a surprised take on his usually over-confident voice.

"I'm saying that she's seriously hurt and we may have gone too far this time."

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
**Are you sick of everyone around?**  
**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
**Well deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels alright**  
**You don't know what it's like to be like meee**

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? Now go back home and be a softie by yourself Orangeboar." He said as he kept kicking vanellope.

That was all i could take from my so-called 'friends'.

I revved up my kart as i narrowly avoided crashing into Rancis and swizzle as I picked up Vanellope and prepared to go to my house. After about 10 minutes of complete silence as my house was near the outer edge of the kingdom, I felt a small shuffling at my back where i had cozied vanellope up so that i would see her if she woke up which she just did.

"ugh..." I heard her mumble as she attempted to get her bearings.

**_Vanellope p.o.v._**

all that I felt for about a half hour was simply pain.

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked, when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**When no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

I only had a vague sense of my surroundings as I could only hear what people were saying and then the wind rushing through my ears as I wanted to get up but had no strength left to do so. I decided that it as finally time to get up and face these retarded bullies once and for all when all I saw was the face of a certain pumpkin boy that wasn't attempting to kill me.

"ugh... What happened?" I mumbled as we were starting to pull up to a small orange shack.

"the others were getting much too rough and you blacked out so I took you here to my place to see how bad your hurt, alright." He said as he was getting out and holding his hand out for me to hold so I could get out. I took his hand but once I put weight on my left leg, I winced, unable to move it. I looked down to see a dark red spot on my ankle.

"would ya mind helping me out a little more?" I asked as he was just standing there looking impatient.

"_FINE"_ He said sounding exhausted as he climbed up on the side of the cart and lifted me down, taking extra care to make sure that I put weight on my right leg down first. Then he helped me walk to his house when suddenly the door burst open to a bat and two mice rushing out which knocked me over and made me land with my head banging against the ground.

**No one ever lies straight to your face**  
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**  
**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
**You never had to work it was always there**  
**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**_Vanellope dream world_  
**

"Hey gloydie, catch me if you can!" I yelled as gloyd was chasing me with a baseball cap waving in the air rather than the huge pumpkin he was forced to wear now.

We were having fun in a game of tag with the other racers when gloyd caught up to me and it ended up as a straight out footrace. Gloyd caught up within 30 seconds and tackled me in a playful little fight. then Swizzle came and sprayed us with whipped cream. We chased swizzle for a good ten minutes before we got too bored to chase him. We just ended up laughing at each other as we both had whipped cream mustaches.

We ended up just abandoning the game and just looking at the clouds. Unaware to us, a certain character in a white jumpsuit was sneaking himself into the codes of our games and started assembling his own. after that was finished, he needed somewhere to place the newly created code box. After finding the leader of the game, he proceeded to mercilessly rip out the wires one at a time from the box that said 'Princess Vanellope von Schweetz'

I started glitching sporadically in pain as gloyd simply fainted and so did I. When i woke up, I could barely remember a thing and I was confused by the kid next to me who just sat there with a blank look on his face as I turned into blue pixels and back before his eyes and I just heard one repeating word on his lips.

"glitch...

glitch...

GLITCH!"

**_Real world_**

"VANELLOPE! WAKE UP!"

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**When no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**

"What happened this time?" I asked as i felt the back of my head covered in a gooey liquid that stung at even the slightest touch.**  
**

"You passed out again and I brought you to my living room and put you on the couch. I need to get some stuff from the kitchen so just sit tight alright?" He said ith a look of compassion on his face. He was gone for about 5 minutes and he came back with one of those first aid boxes and a cold cloth.

"I need to wipe of the blood on the back of your head so just sit still and bear with me." He said as he started dabbing the cold cloth on the nearly dried up blood, making me whimper while tears started to form in my eyes, no matter how hard i tried to fight them.

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**When no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**

* * *

**OMFG I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT! usually what i rite is less than 500 words but this is SO MATHING LONG! And i want to thank you guys for reviewing and keeping any form of critisizim to a minimum so I will be putting any and all songs and ideas into consideration for future chapters and thanks for being patient with me.  
**


End file.
